Saving Me
by ChaosInsanity
Summary: Sango is being abused by her father, and Inuyasha is the only one who knows, but he can't tell. Sango's slowly fading away, that is, until Miroku shows up. Can he help her? Partial songfic. SanXMir in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Saving Me

Saving Me

Disclaimer: you know the drill: I DO NOT own InuYasha or Kelly Clarkson's music nor will I ever, so stop bugging me! Also, this will be the disclaimer for the entire story, so don't remind me. I will never own my favorite anime/manga or my favorite singer's music, nor will I ever. Happy?

This is my second story. It will have a few chapters but it will also be part songfic, so enjoy. NOTE: It will be done mostly in Sango's POV unless stated otherwise

Chapter 1: Because of you

I heard the crunch of gravel outside. I shuddered.

Great. **He **was back.

I was tempted to escape through the backdoor and go to Inuyasha's house, but I knew I'd only get in bigger trouble if I did. And I certainly **could not** go to school with twice as many cuts and bruises as usual. Too suspicious. I didn't want the school snooping around where they didn't belong. I didn't need that. Not that they would, anyway. They wouldn't even notice if I went to school with my hair soaked in blood.

The only one who actually tries is the vice principle, Sesshomaru, who just happens to be Inuyasha's brother. He's always trying to get any information about me out of Inuyasha. Things like why I act the way I do, how my father acts, why I'm always injured and things like that. Inuyasha never tells him anything. I'm grateful. He never really believed Sesshomaru was trying to help. Neither did I. I wanted to trust him. But I can't. I just can't. The only one worth trusting is my brother Inuyasha.

He's not my biological brother, but he takes care of my like I'm his little sister, so I guess, in a way, that does make him my brother. He's met my father. Briefly. And he didn't trust my father right off the bat. Maybe he could sense my father was ad because he was a hanyou. Or maybe it's his instincts. I don't know.

But I do know I'm in for a rough night.

_**/I will not make**_

_**The same mistakes that you did**_

_**I will not let myself**_

_**Cause my heart so much misery/**_

I didn't want to end up like him. I didn't. I couldn't. I had promised myself long ago, when he first came home drunk, just before the first beating, that I would never drink. So far, I've been true to my promise.

_**/I will not break**_

_**The way you did, you fell so hard**_

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far/**_

Before he even opens the door I know he's been drinking. I can hear him slam into door before he opens it. I hear the clack of the key smashing around the lock before it finally goes in. There's a click and the door swings open. He staggers in, clutching the doorframe and walls and anything else he can reach for support. He hardly glances at me. Instead he stumbles into the kitchen.

My dread intensifies.

I look towards the front door. He left it wide open; he also left the keys in the keyhole. I wonder if I have enough time to flee, and as I pull myself off my seat on the floor in the corner he comes back out.

He's holding a knife.

I want to run. But my past years of experience have taught me that that only made things worse. If I ran and he caught me, I would be as good as dead. So instead I force myself to stop and I turn slowly to face him.

His eyes are bloodshot and wild. He staggered towards with the knife in hand. I shivered and found myself taking a step back. The closer he came, the more I backed away. We kept this little "game" up until he had cornered me against the wall.

He towered over me, a foul grin plastered on his face. The scent of beer rolled off of him in waves and I drew back, pressing as far into the corner as possible. He reached out and grabbed a handful of my hair with his free hand and wrenched it upward. I yelped. His grin grew wider, and he shook his hand a few times. The pain exploded in my head and my world began to spin. Not even the first hit and already I was about to faint. Damn. He really had that much power over me.

_**/Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt/**_

I've always tried to behave. I always did my best to behave so he wouldn't beat me. I just wanted it to go back to how it used to be before the "accident."

_**/Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust **_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you, I am afraid/**_

It's his fault I'm always afraid, and he likes it. He likes having that power over me. All of these beatings have broken me and made it hard to trust everyone—even myself.

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes/**_

I shut my eyes tightly and counted to ten, blinking away the tears before looking back up at him

_**/I'm forced to fake**_

_**A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**_

_**My heart can possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with/**_

I was tired of pretending. I wanted it to end. In fact, I hope he kills me tonight.

_**/Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt/**_

_**/Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust **_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you, I am afraid/**_

_**/I watched you die, I heard you cry**_

_**Every night in your sleep**_

_**I was so young, you should have known**_

_**Better than to lean on me/**_

_**/You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain/**_

I hate him. I hate him so much. He expects me to feel sorry for him whenever he starts crying. He knows I can hear him and he wants me to feel sorry. But he has to learn something: I was in that car crash too. I suffered just as much as he did, and he wasn't even there. I **saw **my mom and little brother die in that crash, and he thinks **I **should feel sorry for **him?**

_**/Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt/**_

_**/Because of you**_

_**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in/**_

_**/Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_**Because of you, I am afraid/**_

_**/Because of you**_

_**Because of you/**_

He brought the knife down on my arm one more time before letting it drop to floor. He held me up by my hair and growled, "You're not afraid anymore, are you?" He shook me. "You **will **be afraid." He let go of my hair and stumbled away into his downstairs room. I waited for a solid ten minutes before climbing up the stairs into my attic room.

I dropped onto my bed and winced at the pain of my wounds. I turned over onto my stomach and reached into slit of my old mattress. I dug around until I found my cell phone. Inuyasha and few of our other friends had bought for my on my fifteenth birthday. I was shocked, to say the least. The first thing I did when I got it was cut a slit in my mattress to hide it in. I never had the ringer on; it was always on vibrate.

I was tempted to called Inuyasha and tell him what happened, but I resisted. Slipping the phone back into its hiding place, I sighed and clutched the edges of the mattress.

Chapter 2: Behind these hazel eyes

School.

I used to love it. But now I hate it.

I hate the way students all gawk at me like I'm some kind of animal on display at the zoo. I hate all the teachers. They're always asking me how I'm feeling or if I'm okay. A few times when I'm not feeling well or I fall asleep in class they ask if I want to go to the nurse. I always refuse. I told Inuyasha about it once, and he freaked out on Sesshomaru. He later told me that Sesshomaru might have shared some of his beliefs that I'm abused with some of my teachers. That only made me less trustful.

I feel everyone's eyes on me as soon as I step into the hall. It makes me uncomfortable. I pull my sweater tighter around me and tug my hood down over my eyes. Holding my backpack tightly, I sped up and darted towards my locker, ignoring the pain that flooded my veins form last night's beating. I twisted in the combination and opened my locker.

When I had gotten what I needed, I jerked in surprise when I saw Inuyasha standing there, leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed over his chest. "I-Inuyasha…!" I stammered.

"I smell blood."

"It's nothing."

"And fear." He put his hands on my shoulders shook me very gently. "Did he beat you?"

I flinched, and he loosened his grip.

"Did he?"

"…Yeah…"

"Come on." He led me down the hall and pulled me into an empty classroom and shut the door. Locking it, he asked, "What happened?"

I told him.

"That ass-hole," Inuyasha growled. "I never liked him." He looked at me sharply. "You should've called me. I would've come and take you to my house. My mom wouldn't have minded."

"I'm fine. It was nothing."

"Liar."

I should've said something. But what could I say? The bell rang and Inuyasha sighed. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Be careful. Now let's get to class." He unlocked the door and held it open for me. I mumbled my thanks and shuffled to my class. Inuyasha headed off in the opposite direction.

"You're late, Miss Taijiya," the teacher said as soon as I entered the classroom. "**Again**."

"I know." I made my way over to my desk in the farthest, darkest corner in the class. I snapped open my binder and slipped out my sketchbook. I took out a pencil and began to sketch. Sometime during class my eyes wandered up and I found myself staring a Bankotsu, my ex- and his new girlfriend.

I sighed.

_**/Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything, it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely holding on/**_

We used to date, back when the abuse had first started. We had been close. And he was really nice. He didn't know about the abuse though. Only Inuyasha knew, and I made him swear not to tell—and there was Sesshomaru, with his suspicions, but he couldn't prove anything.

_**/Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes/**_

Everything was fine at first. But things were changing. Slowly, but surely.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody. Chapter 2 up. Something I have clear up first: in the last chapter I may have had a little problem where I accidentally uploaded a part of chapter 2 into chapter 1. I apologize for any inconvenience it may have caused but it will not happen again. Anyway, here it goes.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Happy lawsuit men? Are you happy? Now you've gone and made me cry!

Chapter 2: Behind these hazel eyes

School.

I used to love it. But now I hate it.

I hate the way students all gawk at me like I'm some kind of animal on display at the zoo. I hate all the teachers. They're always asking me how I'm feeling or if I'm okay. A few times when I'm not feeling well or I fall asleep in class they ask if I want to go to the nurse. I always refuse. I told Inuyasha about it once, and he freaked out on Sesshomaru. He later told me that Sesshomaru might have shared some of his beliefs that I'm abused with some of my teachers. That only made me less trustful.

I feel everyone's eyes on me as soon as I step into the hall. It makes me uncomfortable. I pull my sweater tighter around me and tug my hood down over my eyes. Holding my backpack tightly, I sped up and darted towards my locker, ignoring the pain that flooded my veins form last night's beating. I twisted in the combination and opened my locker.

When I had gotten what I needed, I jerked in surprise when I saw Inuyasha standing there, leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed over his chest. "I-Inuyasha…!" I stammered.

"I smell blood."

"It's nothing."

"And fear." He put his hands on my shoulders shook me very gently. "Did he beat you?"

I flinched, and he loosened his grip.

"Did he?"

"…Yeah…"

"Come on." He led me down the hall and pulled me into an empty classroom and shut the door. Locking it, he asked, "What happened?"

I told him.

"That ass-hole," Inuyasha growled. "I never liked him." He looked at me sharply. "You should've called me. I would've come and take you to my house. My mom wouldn't have minded."

"I'm fine. It was nothing."

"Liar."

I should've said something. But what could I say? The bell rang and Inuyasha sighed. "I'll talk to you later, okay? Be careful. Now let's get to class." He unlocked the door and held it open for me. I mumbled my thanks and shuffled to my class. Inuyasha headed off in the opposite direction.

"You're late, Miss Taijiya," the teacher said as soon as I entered the classroom. "**Again**."

"I know." I made my way over to my desk in the farthest, darkest corner in the class. I snapped open my binder and slipped out my sketchbook. I took out a pencil and began to sketch. Sometime during class my eyes wandered up and I found myself staring a Bankotsu, my ex- and his new girlfriend.

I sighed.

_**/Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything, it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely holding on/**_

We used to date, back when the abuse had first started. We had been close. And he was really nice. He didn't know about the abuse though. Only Inuyasha knew, and I made him swear not to tell—and there was Sesshomaru, with his suspicions, but he couldn't prove anything.

_**/Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes/**_

Everything was fine at first. But things were changing. Slowly, but surely.

_**/I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You made feel all right**_

_**For once in my life**_

_**Now all that's left of me**_

_**Is what I pretend to be**_

_**So together, but so broken up inside**_

_**Cause I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hangin' on/**_

The abuse had gotten worse, and it had gotten harder for me to trust him. Whenever he tried to hug me or hold my hand I'd always flinch away out of habit and it annoyed him, I guess.

_**/Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes/**_

He was getting tired f the way I would flinch away from him whenever he raised a hand for any reason. He didn't say anything, but I could tell. He had broken up with me, eventually. It wasn't that he broke up with me, it's just the **way** he did it that hurt me.

He had shown up for our date with his **new** girlfriend and broke up with me. He just came up to me on the front porch and told me we were over, he had a new girlfriend, and date that night. Then he left. He just left.

_**/Swallow me then spit me out**_

_**For hating you, I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry on the outside**_

_**Anymore/**_

_**/Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes/**_

_**/Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes/**_

"I like your sketch."

I jumped in surprise. I was so caught up in what I was sketching that I hadn't noticed a classmate come up to me. I glanced up sharply and a pair of dark violet eyes stared back at me. I blinked and gripped my pencil tighter. I recognized him as Miroku Houshi. I didn't know him, but I'd occasionally see him in the halls or at lunch. But I did know he was kind of popular around school. He was sitting in the desk next to mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I just turned back to my sketch and tried to finish the details, but he didn't leave. He just sat there and stared at me. Finally, I snapped. "What do you want?" I demanded.

"Nothing. You just seem…tense."

I scowled back him.

Then he did something I wouldn't have expected someone like him to do. He reached out towards my forehead and gently brushed my bangs away. I flinched away at his touch and pressed myself against the wall, eyeing him warily.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miroku reached out and brushed my bangs away. "I like your eyes."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I **had **seen him around the school with his girlfriend Shima.

"Yeah," he replied with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean I can't be friendly, does it?"

"Go be friendly to someone else."

"Come on, don't be so harsh."

"If you don't leave me alone, my brother will bash your skull in," I warned.

"I thought you were an only child."

"I was talking about Inuyasha."

Miroku seemed to pale a little, but I couldn't really tell. Inuyasha had a reputation of sending people whom he got into fights with to the hospital for weeks at a time. "Inuyasha, eh? So does he really send at least five people to the hospital per month?"

"Don't ask me; ask him."

"I'd rather not."

"Then don't ask at all."

The bell signaling the end of class rang, ringing loudly in my ears. I gathered up my things and stood. Before I had taken even three steps, Miroku called, "I like you. Maybe we could be friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Behind these hazel eyes

Note: I'd like to thank my first reviewer **Cresenta's Lark: thanks for the nice review. And yeah, there will be more emotional parts and a lot of drama with Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and the others. Not all chaps will be in songfic forms, and Kagome will come into the story too. Soon, hopefully.**

Disclaimer: you know the drill. (Insert disclaimer here) I hate not being able to own Inuyasha and KC's (Kelly Clarkson's) music. –sigh–

Chapter 3: Miss Independent

My heart was still beating like crazy by the time lunch rolled around. I walked to my usual table with my head spinning. It was still a shock to me that Miroku had actually brushed my bangs away and complemented my eyes. My friends were the only ones who did, and even then I didn't have many friends.

I sat down at the table in between Kagura and Ayame, and across form Inuyasha, who sat next to Koga. I sighed and leaned back allowing my mind to wander absently until I felt someone shaking me. As soon as I realized it, I cringed and pulled away.

"Oops!" Ayame exclaimed. "Sorry. I forgot that you didn't like anyone touching you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I replied. "So what is it?"

"You don't have a lunch."

"I know. I'm not hungry, anyway."

Kagura rested her head on her hands and remarked, "Your sure seem to be off in dreamland today, Sango. Mind telling us why?"

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and told them what happened.

"Wow," Koga said. "A Popular actually sat next to you? And you didn't tear his throat out? Nice."

"Don't let your guard down," Kagura warned. "I don't trust him and neither should you. You know Miroku's a player. He doesn't care about you. You'd be better off if you just avoid him."

"Aww, I think it's cute!" Ayame protested.

"Feh." Inuyasha leaned in closer and locked his eyes onto mine. "I think Kagura's right."

"Really?" Kagura's eyes widened in disbelief. "You never agree with me! Wait until Sesshomaru hears about this."

Inuyasha growled slightly, but never broke eye contact. "Listen, Sango. You know my ex- Kagome, right? Well, she told me before she moved away that she dated him briefly. Within a week or two, he had a new girlfriend and just left her in the dust. You trust that boy and you'll get your heart broken."

"Who says it was ever whole to start with?"

Inuyasha scowled and said, "Fine. Be that way. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't."

_**/Miss Independent;**_

_**Miss Self-sufficient;**_

_**Miss Keep-your-distance/**_

I reached out and took Koga's milk carton. Ignoring his protests, I flipped it open and tipped its contents over Inuyasha's head. "Instead I'll say: Got milk?" I pinched the tip of his wet ear between my thumb and forefinger and tugged on it until he growled softly.

Koga snickered. "You're gonna want to wash that off before it spoils."

"I know that!" Inuyasha snapped and pushed his chair back, leaping up and stalking off in a huff.

I grinned and tossed Koga his empty milk carton. "Here ya go. You can have it back now."

"Oh gee, thanks."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and stood as well. With a quick wave goodbye, I left the table feeling somewhat better. Too bad it got worse as I passed the table Miroku was sitting at. "Hey! Sango!" he called.

I froze, clenched my teeth, and walked on a little faster, hoping he wouldn't notice. Too bad for me. He did. So did everyone else at the table.

Most everyone at the table stood up and crowded around, glaring through narrowed eyes. They asked me question. Lots of them. Thing like: "How do you know Miroku?" or "Who the hell do you think you are?" or "Why did **you **talk to **him**?" You know, things like that. I flinched away warily. I didn't know what would happen next. But I did know one thing: I wouldn't let myself be intimidated. Not this time.

_**/Miss Unafraid**_

_**Miss Outta-my-way**_

_**Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no/**_

I bit my lip and imitated Inuyasha, growling a warning before I pushed them away. I forced my way through the crowd, or tried to. They didn't seem to keen on letting me out yet. Some still seemed mad that Miroku knew me, and others seemed surprised. But one person was mad. Miroku's girlfriend—Shima.

She stalked up to me in the crowd and glared at me. "Why were you talking to **my **boyfriend?" she demanded.

"**He **was the one who sat next to **me**," I corrected. "Not the other way around."

"Just stay away from him."

"I'll stay away from him," I assured. "You just better make sure **he **stays away from **me**." I shouldered my past her and made another attempt to reach the door. "Oh, and by the way," I added, "you might want to put him on a leash."

That did it. I must've been asking for a fight the way I said it, cause the next thing I knew, Shima had grabbed my arm and dragged me back, spun me around with a quick twist of her hand and glared daggers at me. "Keep away from him," she repeated, more threateningly.

"Hey. Let go of her."

_**/Miss On-her-own**_

_**Miss Almost-grown**_

_**Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-my-throne/**_

I looked up to see Inuyasha looming over Shima. His hair was soaking wet, as was his shirt from the shoulders up, but he still looked pretty threatening with his flattened ears, bared fangs, sharp claws, and flaming amber eyes. "I said, 'Let her go,'" he growled.

"What are you, her boyfriend?" Shima asked, turning face him.

"Worse," Inuyasha hissed. "Her brother." He cracked his knuckles, and I knew he really **would **crush her skull if she didn't back down.

"Um…Shima." Miroku weaved through the crowd and took hold of Shima's arm, and pulled her away from Inuyasha. "Shima, don't fight with him. He'll tear you apart without a second thought—"

"Damn right," Inuyasha interrupted.

"He's an animal. He has no conscience. He **will **kill you."

"Hey! I have a conscience," Inuyasha snapped. "But I don't use it when someone's assaulting my friends or insulting me!"

"Inuyasha!" I stepped in and grabbed his arm, digging my fingernails into his skin. "This is **my **battle. Stay out of it."

Inuyasha scowled at me, then marched off with a quick "Feh." But he didn't leave. I saw him stop at the cafeteria doors and lean against the door, watching.

"Thanks for that," Miroku said, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. "That could've turned ugly."

I didn't take his hand."

"It already was ugly!" Shima said loudly, giving me the Evil Eye.

Calmly I replied, "Yeah, she's right. It was already ugly because she showed up."

Shima's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and she warned, "Watch it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, anyway, thanks," Miroku repeated. He offered his hand in a handshake again, but I just fixed him with a cold-eyed look. He let his hand drop and looked away awkwardly. I felt an air of satisfaction as I turned and pushed my way through the crowd, rejoining Inuyasha. _Well, I listened to you Kagura, and you too Inuyasha_, I thought. _I won't trust him in the least. _But I couldn't help but feel as if I were lying to myself.

_**/So, by keeping her heart protected**_

_**She'd never ever feel rejected**_

_**Little Miss Apprehensive**_

_**I said ooh, she fell in love/**_

Miroku sat next to me in Feudal History It felt…weird. The only other boys who have ever **voluntarily **sat net to me were Inuyasha, Koga, on occasion, and Bankotsu when we were dating. It made me uncomfortable. But I really freaked when I dropped my pencil near the end of class.

I was reading out of the text book, working on an assignment when my pencil rolled of my desk. I bent to get it, and Miroku did too. His fingers brushed over mine as I took hold of my pencil and his fingers took hold of it as well. My head bumped Miroku's as I looked up and I winced as the pain from last night's beating resurfaced.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Miroku apologized, pulling his hand back.

"No, it's all right," I replied. I pulled myself back up and tightened my grip around my pencil and tried to concentrate on the assignment.

"Are you okay? When our heads bumped, it looked like you were in pain."

"I-I'm fine."

He grabbed my hand in his left one and laid his right one on my shoulder. Twisting me around in my seat so faced him, he pressed, "Are you sure?"

I blushed slightly and pulled my hand out of his grasp. "Yeah, I'm sure." I found myself sighing as the bell rang and the teacher dismissed us. "Uh…thanks for worrying, though…" I added, seeing his look of disappointment. "I have to go." Then I gathered my belongings and fled the class.

_**/What is feeling taking over?**_

_**Thinking no one could open the door**_

_**Surprise! It's time to feel what's real/**_

"Sango, Sesshomaru needs me to pick up Rin—you remember her, right?"

"His adopted daughter, yeah, I remember."

"Yeah, so I can't drive you home," Inuyasha said. "You'll be okay walking home for today, right?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Inuyasha's face creased worriedly. "Be careful." Then he made his way to his car.

I sighed, and held my backpack tighter as he began my long walk home. About halfway across the schoolyard, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and heard Miroku's voice. Of all the rotten…! "I heard what happened. Do want a ride?" he offered.

I stiffened. "What about Shima?"

"She's already gone home with her other friends. So what about it?"

"…I guess…"

"Great. My car's parked behind the school. C'mon." He took my hand gently and led me in the opposite direction. After a moment, he commented, "You sure gave in pretty easy."

"Yeah, well, my house is pretty far away, and my…" I swallowed. I still found it difficult to call him father. "…my father gets mad when I'm late."

Miroku must've noticed my uneasy pause, because his smile faltered and he frowned slightly. He didn't say anything about it though.

An icy winter glade (strong wind) cut through the air and blasted me. I shivered. _Damn…I __**really **__regret letting Ayame borrow my sweater. _I shivered again, and slowed a little as the bruises on my legs began to sting. Miroku must've noticed this too, because a second later, I felt something heavy around my shoulders. A flap of gray fluttering near my collarbone caught my attention.

Miroku's jacket.

I looked at him questioningly.

"You were cold," he said simply. "By the way, where's your sweater? You had it this morning."

"I let Ayame borrow it."

"Oh."

I pulled the jacket tighter around me.

_**/ What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No longer need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye, old you, when love is you is true/**_

_**/Miss Guarded-heart**_

_**Miss Play-it-smart**_

_**Miss If-you-wanna use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no/**_

Miroku turned the heater up full blast in his car, but he didn't tell me to remove his jacket, so I didn't. I shifted in my seat and leaned my head on the window. I sighed for the umpteenth time that day and my breath fogged up the glass. I pull Miroku's jacket tighter around my shoulders and closed my eyes.

_**/But she miscalculated**_

_**She didn't want to end up jaded**_

_**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love/**_

_**/So, by changing her misconceptions**_

_**She went in a new direction**_

_**And found inside she felt a connection**_

_**She fell in love/**_

I felt myself shaken awake and when I came to, I found the car had stopped. I sat up and stifled a yawn. I was pretty shocked when I saw my house. I didn't even know that Miroku knew where I lived. "How'd you know where my house is?"

"I heard that you lived on the same street as Inuyasha and I know where Inuyasha's house is."

"How?"

"We used to be friends."

"What happened?"

"Kagome happened. Kagome was one of Inuyasha's best friends, but after I broke up with her, he hated me."

"I figure as much." I unlocked the passenger door and opened it. Before I could get out, though Miroku took hold of my arm and pulled me back. "What the hell…?!"

"Does your father hit you?"

I froze in shock. No one had ever asked me directly. "Wh-what makes you think that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sango," Miroku said. "I've been watching you. Whenever someone around raises their hand or moves towards you, you flinch away like you're afraid they're going to hit you. And when I was walking you to my car, I heard your voice crack when you said 'father.' So answer me, does he hit you?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Forget it," I said. "Just forget it." I slipped his jacket off and tossed it to him. "Thanks for the ride."

Before I could leave, Miroku called me back. "Here," he said, holding out a slip of white paper. "This is my cell phone number. Call me if you want to talk." I took it from him without a word.

And I left. Well, ran actually. I shoved the key into the lock and turned it; slamming open the door and I darted inside. I forced the door shut as a powerful gust of wind blew towards it and twisted the lock.

_**/ What is this feeling taking over?**_

_**Thinking no one could open the door**_

_**Surprise! It's time to feel what's real/**_

_**/What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No longer need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye, old you, when love is true/**_

My heart beat wildly in my chest as I scrambled up the stairs. My head spun and I felt lightheaded. I cursed myself for feeling this way, and mentally kicked myself. I hated this feeling! I knew I shouldn't trust him, but still…

_**/When Miss Independent walked away**_

_**No time for the love that came her way**_

_**She looked in a mirror and thought today**_

_**What happened to Miss No longer afraid?/**_

_**/It took some time for her to see**_

_**How beautiful love could truly be**_

_**No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"**_

_**I'm so glad I finally see/**_

I bit my lip. I knew this feeling, but that didn't mean I wanted to feel it. If anything, this'll just get me into trouble, and that's something I can't afford right now. It's probably best if I just avoided him for now…yeah, that's what I'll do. But still, the feeling nagged at me, and wouldn't go away. What was it? I think…

_**/What is this feeling taking over?**_

_**Thinking no one could open the door**_

_**Surprise! It's time to feel what's real/**_

_**/What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No longer need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye, old you, when love is true/**_

_**/Miss Independent/**_

…is it…love?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Behind these hazel eyes

**Cresenta's Lark: **thanks for the kind words. I'm gonna update again after this chapter if I get a few more reviews. I hope you the later chaps

**Ann070490: **yeah…I guess he is. I will continue, and hopefully get a few more chapters done. Just remember: drama is yet to come!

**Chibi-sango16: **thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update as regularly as possible, maybe twice a week, maybe three if you're lucky and I don't procrastinate XD

**Miss.Thia: **I WILL keep writing! Writing is like…my life!

**BingQing: **thankies! And I'm glad I got you hooked! Mwahahahahahahah!...uh…eh, I mean, heh heh…heh…?

**Houko (me): **I'd like to thank all my nice reviewers and all those who have favorite-d my story and added it to story-alert and anything similar! So, thank you!

**Inuyasha: **get on with the story!

**Houko: **Meanie!

**Inuyasha: **-growls- -sticks out tongue-

**Houko: **-whispers- he's just mad cause I made him a big softie

**Inuyasha: **I heard that!

**Houko: **I knew you would!

**Inuyasha: **shut up!

**Houko:** uhh…I gotta run now…enjoy the story! –runs away-

Chapter 4: First Dates

I went to bed with a scratched arm and bruised legs. He beat me again, and he wasn't even drunk! Apparently, he was just "punishing me for being out late." I wasn't even that late! And all the while he kept saying thing like "You know daddy loves you right?" and "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you," and "This hurts daddy just as much as it hurts you, but I have to teach you a lesson." It was sickening! And then he just throws me onto the floor and tells me I can only leave after I apologize. "Apologize for what?" I had asked. That just made him angry, and he started kicking me. That's how I ended up with my bruised leg.

My head's hurting like hell now. I'm on the verge of fainting, but I don't. I'm scared he'll come back up and kill me or something. Lately, it seems that things have gotten even worse. I mechanically reach into the slit in my mattress and pull out my cell. I flipped it open and dialed Inuyasha's number.

Ring…ring…ring...ri—

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha…! He—"

"Inuyasha isn't here—this is Sesshomaru."

The blood freezes into ice in my veins. I had almost told **Sesshomaru **that my father beats me! How stupid was I? "Where's Inuyasha?" I demanded.

"Out. He's gone to run errands with Izayoi—not willingly, but still." His tone softens. "You can talk to me, though."

"I'd rather not."

"…Is this about your father?"

"…" I hung up. I replaced my cell back in its hiding spot and flopped back onto my bed, instantly regretting it as my leg and arm began throbbing. I wanted to talk to someone. Anyone. I felt as if I would explode unless I did. But there wasn't anyone I could talk to. No one would understand. Then I remembered the slip of paper Miroku had given me. I reached into my jeans pocket and prayed it was still there. It was. I took my cell back out and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Miroku…?"

"Sango!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd call this soon."

"You were right," I sighed. "My father does beat me. He just finished with tonight's beating, and he wasn't even drunk."

"Did you tell Inuyasha?"

"I tried. But Sesshomaru answered, and he told me that Inuyasha was out running errands with his mother."

"…Do you want me to come over?"

"No. It's all right. Just don't tell anyone. Okay?"

"I won't."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Thanks." I pressed the END button and sighed again. Wow. I seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. I put my phone back in place and went over to my window. I leaned on the window sill and took in a deep breath of the chilly air.

I remember how sometimes I would look down all the way into the yard and wonder: _How fast would I die if I jumped out of my window? Would I die slowly, my body numbed by the overwhelming pain? Or would I snap my neck and die quickly? _On more occasions than one, I was seriously tempted to actually jump, but I never did. Except this one time when my father beat me so bad that I felt half dead. I actually jumped that one time, but while I was building up the nerve to, Inuyasha had already left his house and was speeding over as fast as possible. He caught me before I hit the ground ad carried me back into my room through the window.

Later he told me, "I had this feeling like I should come over to your house. I don't know why. I just did. I tried to ignore it, but the feeling just got bigger and bigger until I felt worried—terrified, really. So I came. And I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did, too," I had replied.

Again, I found myself asking if I would die slowly or quickly, and if I decided to jump, if someone would come and save me. I doubted it. I pulled away from the window and shut it firmly. I shook my head in defeat and made my way back to bed.

It was the middle of fifth period when she showed up.

She was pretty, and slender. Probably shorter than me by an inch or two, but unlike me, she had rosy cheeks and peachy skin. My skin was pale and sickly. Her long raven hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her blue-gray eyes sparkled beneath messy bangs. She wore a white blouse with tight, faded jeans and silver necklace with a dog charm.

Before the teacher could introduce her, Inuyasha blurted, "Kagome!"

The teacher looked irked. "Yes, as Mr. Takashi just **shouted**, this is Kagome Higurashi."

I blinked. So this was the Kagome that Inuyasha and Miroku had both dated. I never got to meet her, but I always wondered what she was like.

Kagome smiled and waved at Inuyasha, then made a quick beeline towards his desk. She sat down at the empty desk on his right and greeted cheerfully, "Hey Inu-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine." He smiled in return and then said, "This is Sango Taijiya, by the way."

Kagome looked past Inuyasha and peered at me. "Hello. I'm Kagome." I nodded, my eyelids heavy. Turning back to Inuyasha, she asked, "Is she your boyfriend?"

I would've shouted, but I was too tired. So Inuyasha shouted for me. "Hell no!" he exclaimed in a shocked whisper. "She's my sister."

"You're…sister?" Kagome glanced at me again. "I find it hard to believe."

"Not biological, or adopted. We're just really close. It happened some time after you moved. She was in a car crash where her mother and younger brother died. She was pretty much the outcast of the school, then. So was I, I guess. We became fast friend cause of it."

"She doesn't seem very lively."

"There's a reason for that." He glanced at me for my permission, and when I nodded, he went on: "Her father beats her. At least once per night. So she has hard time getting much sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No. It's fine." I tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "I have to tell you something." Quickly, I told him a summary of what happened the previous day and Inuyasha fired up.

"You let him drive you home!?" he hissed.

"It was either that or I get an even worse beating," I hissed back.

"Miroku? I wouldn't trust him, if I were you." Kagome had been listening the whole time, and I didn't give a damn. I mean, why should I? Inuyasha trusted her a lot, so I should too. "He broke up with a little…harshly, but I forgave him. I'm not the type to hold grudges. And anyway, he's like a brother to me now…kind of. But when it comes to dating, don't trust him."

I nodded, "I know. It's just…I don't know."

The day passed in a blur for me. A confusing blur. In Feudal History, Miroku sat next to me again, and he seemed to be flirting with me. Finally, I snapped, "Stop flirting with me! You already have a girlfriend!"

"Not anymore."

"…Why?"

"I broke up with Shima. She kept flirting with this jock." Miroku shrugged. "She's was too clingy anyway. Too demanding." He shook his head.

"And so you start flirting with me?"

"I told you that I liked you. Anyway, how are you? How bad did he beat you?"

"Pretty bad." I glanced around to make sure no one was watching, before slipping my right arm underneath the table and pulled back my sleeve. Miroku grimaced at the sight of the wounds. From my wrist to my elbow there were numerous cuts and scrapes from when he had thrown me against furniture or cut me with a knife. The cuts all ranged in sizes, and some crisscrossed over one another in unusual red patterns. The flesh around the wounds was somewhat swollen and bright red. Some dried blood that I had been too tired to wipe away still encrusted the wounds and clung to my skin. I pulled my sleeve back down and winced at the pain.

"That looks painful."

"It is."

I looked down.

"Hey Sango, are you free this Saturday?"

"Yeah, but I doubt my…**he** would let me go out."

"Yeah, well, still—would you like to go out…?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"…" I squirmed in my seat. My eyes swiveled to the clock. Five minutes. "Um…sure, I guess, but the only problem is getting out…"

"Isn't there a way for you to sneak out?"

"Well, I could tell him I have to go to the library to do some homework…" I suggested.

"Great! I'll meet you at the end of your street at seven-thirty, okay?"

I nodded meekly. "Okay…"

"Don't worry about anything, okay? Just look forward to having fun."

I nodded again, a little more confidently.

The bell rang, and I prepared to leave, but Miroku wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I flinched slightly, but it was barely noticeable. I was already getting over my fear. Amazing. "Be careful around him, okay?"

"Okay."

**Inuyasha's POV**

"So, Inuyasha, I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No. I'm free."

"So I was thinking, would you like to come on a date with me…?" Kagome blushed as she spoke, her rosy cheeks growing redder with each passing moment.

My ears twitched with excitement and my heartbeat intensified. "R-Really…? A-A date?" I stammered. I grinned widely, and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "I'd love to!"

"Great!"

"So I'll pick you up at six-thirty, okay?" I clasped her hand in mine and looked into her silvery/blue-gray eyes.

"Alright, it's a date," Kagome agreed.

"I have to go, okay? I need to drive Sango home, or her father will give her a beating twice as powerful. But I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. "So…um…Inuyasha, does this mean we're picking up where we left off…?"

I smiled warmly. "Yeah…yeah, it does."

**SATURDAY: Sango's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Saturday already. This week sure has flown by.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. I had my hair pulled into a neat, high ponytail. Normally, I was too tired to brush my hair properly, but tonight, I made sure it was free of tangles. I had brushed my teeth until my gums stung and had made sure I got just enough sleep so some of the sickly look to my skin had gone. I wore a crisp red blouse I had borrowed from Ayame and a black skirt I usually wore for important events. Sleek black dress shoes I had purchased with what little money I had completed the outfit. Over the blouse I wore my sweater, so my father wouldn't suspect anything.

I left the bathroom and entered the living room. My father sat on the couch watching television and drinking a beer. He never looked at me. "I'm going to the library, now."

"Whatever."

"Okay then." I left quickly before he could call me back. He didn't even notice the library should be closed by now! The retarded baka!

It was cold outside. No—**freezing.** That's it, freezing. My ponytail was blown back by a piercing wind and it snapped and fluttered like a flag. I shivered, but forced myself to walk down the street to the corner. There he was. Miroku's sleek white Cadillac. He opened a window and waved, motioning to me to hurry. That's just what I did.

Inside of his car the air was so warm it made me think it was summer instead of winter. The snow and ice reminded me it wasn't, though. But it doesn't really matter, not to me anyway. I couldn't really care less what season it was.

"So where are going?"

"I was thinking a nice walk down by the lake. How does that sound?"

"Great, just great."

**Inuyasha's POV**

I felt my throat dry out and tighten as her front door opened and then closed. My breath was ripped away as she raced down the front path towards my car. Damn…she never looked so beautiful.

Kagome raced down the front path in a flurry of black as the hem of gorgeous silk ebony dress swirled around her. Her neat black dress shoes—which had obviously been polished to perfection—shone with an amber sheen in the slowly sinking sun, emitting a lulling _thlump-thlump-thlump! _A long black crystalline-bead necklace had been wrapped three times around her neck. Her blue-gray eyes flashed silver as, for an instant, a shower of moonlight danced around her.

She darted around to the passenger side of the car, thrust the door open, and hopped inside, bringing with her the chill of winter. She shut the door with _slam!_ and grinned at me. She flipped her hair away from her face and asked cheerily, "So, where are we headed to?"

I took my time answering, mulling it over myself. I hadn't really planned much in my excitement to be reunited with her. I tapped my chin with my finger and mulled it over some more. "Hmm…" I said at last as I turned a corner. "How about…we go watch the sunset at the beach?" **(Remember—they're an hour before Sango and Miroku!)**

Kagome's eyes got this excited gleam to them that made me shiver with pleasure. "Oh! I'd love it!"

"Great. Let's go."

**Sango's POV**

I shivered as I stepped out of Miroku's car and into the icy winter evening. My breaths came out in misty-white puffs and already frost formed on my clothes and hair. I felt Miroku tap my shoulder. I turned and he pointed in the lake's direction. With a nod, I trailed after him as he led me to the lake.

An old, slightly rotting dock waded out into the water about ten or so yards. The wood was slick with patches of ice, and the uncovered parts threatened to give way at any moment. I held back, hesitant to step onto the dock and asked, "Are you sure it's safe…?"

"Hmm?" Miroku glanced back at me. He was already half-way down the dock. "Oh yeah. I'm positive. I've been out here a couple times two weeks back, and it still held strong then."

"Two weeks is a long time…"

"Not by much."

"…" I didn't say anything. I took and deep breath and decided I'd just have to trust him. It's been easier for me to do that these past few days. I stepped out onto the dock and shuffled forward a few steps. It was only after I caught up with Miroku that I realized I was holding my breath. Feeling somewhat silly for not trusting him completely, I continued down to the end of the dock without hesitation and sat down beside him at its edge.

From our position, our toes passed just inches over the chilling lake water, maybe centimeters. I peered into the darkening water and estimated it to be about twelve or so feet deep. I swallowed.

For the first time, I took a look at our surroundings and smiled slightly. The sun had almost vanished, and a swath of cream-and-amber coloration edged the sky near the horizon, before darkening out to a deep violet color, followed by deepest indigo, and finally inky black. The colors danced over the waters surface in multi-colored dapples. The glassy black water was mottled with patches of cream, gold, orange, and violet-blue. For a long while the colors played a game of tag on the lake's surface before the sun finally vanished and the moon took over, completely overpowering the beautiful array of colors with its silver light.

Small, dusty-yellow pinpricks specked the sky as the stars came out slowly, one-by-one, after the moon.

I leaned onto Miroku's shoulder and felt a little lightheaded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just tired."

"Okay, then." Then he gently wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

The night seemed remarkably warmer than it had earlier in the evening.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I pulled up in the dirt parking lot of the beach, killing the engine once I had secured one of the many open parking spaces. Despite it being a Saturday night, the beach was deserted. Absolutely deserted. Perfect. It was as if Fate had planned this out for us!

I stepped out of the car and met Kagome at her side. I glanced toward the sun, which had begun to sink slowly towards the horizon, and then back at Kagome. Finally I said, "Here. Get on my back."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Just get on."

Kagome shrugged and moved closer. She gathered up the loose ends of her dress and pulled it back until the dress was wrapped tight around her legs. She bunched up the loose cloth and held it tightly in one hand before resting her free one on my shoulder and leaning gently on my back. I hoisted her up and then took off full speed towards a large, craggy canyon-like cliff.

In quick, short bursts, I scaled the cliff to its grassy tip. I set Kagome down gently on a patch of bright green grass before taking my seat next to her.

The sun had begun to set.

Already the water was awash in swirls of orange-red and golden light. A mixed shadow of theses colors swept out over the ocean's surface before fading into the darkened blue-gray/golden-ish water. A cool breeze swept towards us, blowing the scents of winter, approaching spring, and the salty ocean tang along with us. My nose was overpowered by the scents, but Kagome didn't even seem fazed. Obviously, since she's human.

By now, the final golden rays where fading, only to be replaced by the silver slivers of the rising moon. The milky rays danced across the water in a mass of swirling gray, chasing out the small lingering reflections of golden light from its domain.

Another wind blew towards us, and a flash of gray caught my eye. From the corner of my eye, I could see mine and Kagome's hair being swept back, the salty winds forcing them to mingle. For an instant, for one, fleeting instant, our hair swirled into a mass of pale silvery-gray/black.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING! How many frickin times do i have to say that?!

Kagome: you're not going to get reveiwers like that!

Me: no one asked you!

Inuyasha: hey! you can't talk to Kagome like that!

Me: watch me dog-boy!

Inuyasha: grrr...

Me: RAAHHRRR!

Inuyasha: -whimper-

Kagome: uh...just read and reveiw!

Inuyasha: for our sakes! -runs away-

Me: get back here, ass! -pauses- enjoy! -chases Inuyasha-

Me: this is were the drama starts! -stops at a tree-

Me: don't only cats climb trees?

Inuyasha: screw off bitch!

Me: nice come back

Inuyasha: shut up!

Me: whatever Mew Mew Dog-ears!

Rayne (friend sitting next to me): Damn you! That's my idea!

Me: sure, all credit's yours...

Rayne: -is happy now-

Chapter 5: Wild Time

**Miroku's POV**

Saturday again.

It had been a week since my date with Sango. Already she was more open, and less fearful. Her trust in people didn't grow very much, but that's to be expected, what with the beatings and all. She recently told me that, if anything, the beatings had gotten worse. I was worried. As I should be. She had told Inuyasha before me, though, and it irked a little. But again, that's to be expected, seeing as she was still closer to Inuyasha than she was to me.

Inuyasha still didn't trust me. I couldn't really blame him. If I were him, I wouldn't trust me either…wait, damn it! I just called myself untrustworthy… Anyway, the other day he came up to me and threatened to crush my skull into dust if I "Purposely hurt Sango," like I would ever do that on purpose. But Inuyasha does have a reason to worry. She's already been through so much pain…

Anyway, Sango said she couldn't hang out this weekend. She had to go run errands for her "father" on Saturday, and on Sunday she's grounded for Kami knows why. So I have nothing to do.

Until my phone rang.

Let the nightmares begin.

My cell phone went off at the most unneeded time. My room was dark, it was dead quite, and I was ready for a quick nap when it went off. Sacred me straight to hell, it did. Looking at the called I.D., I saw it was my buddy Hiten calling me. I flipped the phone open and asked, "What do you want, Hiten?"

"That any way to treat a buddy?" he asked with fake distress. "Anyway, I heard you had nothin' to do this weekend…"

"So?"

"**So, **I'm having a party tonight. Wanna come?"

"I don't know. Is Shima gonna be there?"

"Well, no-fucking-duh! She's my girlfriend's best friend, she **has **to come!"

"Then I can't."

"Why?"

"Shima will most likely want to kill me for breaking up with her."

"I would too, but since I'm not her, I don't care! Now, you're coming or else."

"Or else, **what**?"

"Or else…I'll club you over the head, bound and gag you, stuff you in a bag, and drag you here."

"…"

"You still there?"

I sighed. "I guess that means I don't have a choice. I'll come."

"Great! Bye!"

Click!

I arrived at Hiten's around eight. The entire street was lined with cars, all their occupants attending Hiten's party. I found a space down the street and left my car. I had to knock fifty times, and ring the doorbell several times before someone finally answered the door. It was Manten, Hiten's younger brother who looked nothing like Hiten.

Manten had pale, slimy skin and reptilian features. He was somewhat short, but heavy with a few dark strands of hair—and by a few, I meant two or three, whereas Hiten was slim but strong, with tanned skin and long, braided black hair. He had more humanistic feature, thank Kami. Otherwise we wouldn't be much of friends.

"Welcome, Miroku, welcome!" Hiten greeted me with a hearty pat on my back. I winced at the pain. Manten **still **didn't know his own strength. "We've been wondering when you'd come!"

"'We'?"

"Yes; Hiten, me, and uh…what's her name?...oh yeah: Shima."

I flinched as though he'd slapped me across the face. "Shima?" I echoed.

"Yep. Why?"

"No reason," I mumbled.

Manten shrugged and stepped aside to let me in before shutting the door firmly. I couldn't help but notice he didn't lock the door. I think he did that on purpose.

I wandered around for a while before I finally found Hiten. He was dancing around the middle of his living room—which was **big**, seeing as his home was actually a mansion—like crazy with his girlfriend Yura. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans, while Yura wore…more **revealing** clothes: a revealing black halter top and a **very **short miniskirt.

"Hey! Miroku, howzit goin'?" Hiten's words were a little slurred, and he wobbled around a bit. I could tell he was getting drunk. He was demon, but he still must have consumed a large amount of alcohol in a short amount of time to be able to get even the slightest bit drunk.

"…Not bad, I guess."

"Shima's out there on the dance floor…somewhere…I think…I'm not sure." Hiten mulled it over a bit before shrugging. "Ah, well, not my problem!" he hiccupped before continued his little dance with Yura.

I shook my head with a sigh and weaved in and out of the crowd lazily. I wasn't planning on staying loud, but I might as well stay a while. Finally reaching the other side of the room, I left the living room and entered the kitchen, seating myself at the counter with a sigh of relief.

Inside the kitchen the music wasn't as loud, and it had a calmer aura about it that I couldn't place. I sat in silence for several full minutes before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I knew right away it was Shima without turning. "Hey, Shima," I mumbled,

"Hey Miroku." She edged closer. "I was wondering…are you thirsty?"

"…kinda, I guess…" I replied uneasily.

"You want me to get you a drink?"

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.

"I'll be right back!" Shima pulled away and scampered back into the living room.

I shook my head again and relaxed myself, which was probably the worst thing I could do at the time, besides trusting Shima. She was only gone about five minutes, and she came back with a cup filled with a foamy golden liquid. I eyed it suspiciously and asked, "Is that…beer?"

"It's the only thing Hiten has here. He threw out everything in the fridge and restocked it with beer for tonight."

"That baka."

"Exactly." She set the cup down in front of me.

After a moment, I picked it up and drunk it quickly. A single, small dose wouldn't do anything. How wrong I was.

For about twenty minutes we sat in silence before I began to feel slightly sick. My stomach heaved a few dozen times and I paled slightly. Slowly, my eyelids grew heavy and my vision blurred, mottled with specks of black. I winced as I began feeling lightheaded, and my head began throbbing painfully. I moaned, and Shima turned to me.

Something sparked in her eyes, I assumed it was concern. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I feel…sick," I replied. "I think I should go home. But I can't drive like this."

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know—out, I guess. But they're not at home."

"I'll call you a ride. A friend, a relative, anyone…?"

"I don't know…you could try my buddy Inuyasha"—_I'm such a liar_, I thought; _Inuyasha hates me!_—"and see if he can come and get me..."

"Okay," Shima agreed. "Come and rest in the upstairs guestroom and I'll come back down and call. Do you have his number?"

"It's on my cell…I think," I replied, my thoughts scrambled in my confusion. "Or you can check the phonebook under 'Takashi.'"

"Okay, come on then." She took my arm and gently guided me back into the living room. _Wow…she's being so helpful…_I thought.

The music blaring in the room practically deafened me. I was on the verge of fainting from the loud, echoing sound-blasts.

Shima practically dragged me up the stairs and tossed me onto the bed of the first bedroom on the right—the guestroom, I presumed, or one of them, at least. She then rushed back out and slammed the door noisily behind her.

I don't know how long I lay there before she finally came back into the room. I struggled to sit up as I asked, "Well? Is he coming?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be here in an hour or so. He was in the middle of running errands."

I sighed, and then moaned. Damn it…if only Inuyasha would hurry up… But the sensible part of my mind—or what was left of it at the time—shrieked _'He's not coming, baka! Get out __**now**__!' _This was one of those times where I knew I should've listened, but I didn't so my mistake came back to bite me in the ass in the future while I spent the rest of my life regretting it. But cut me some slack. I was half-unconscious and felt like I had been drugged. _Damn Hiten_, I thought, _damn you for getting that demonic beer or whatever it's called. Damn you._

An instant later I felt Shima's lips against mine, and my first instinct was to push her away—well, no, my first instinct was to kiss her back, but my **second **instinct told me to push her away and get the hell outta there! But would I listen? Nooooooooooo! Instead, I kissed her right back. I guess the saying really is true: "Old habits die hard." I never realized how true that was until now.

After what seemed to be an eternity, we pulled away, panting, before she leaned in again. I met her halfway and we continued to kiss passionately for fifteen minutes before Shima broke away and tugged at my shirt.

"Shima…no," I said, but my voice was still weak from my dizzy spell and she paid no mind. She was already slipping out of her blouse. I struggled away from her grip as she moved closer and hugged me. Part of me was screaming: _Damn it! You promised you wouldn't hurt Sango but here you go! Inuyasha will __**murder**__—no, __**SLAUGHTER **__you! Kagome will, too! Then they'll bring you back to life just to kill you __**again!**__ Leave __**NOW!**_The other half was begging to just give in to her. _/No one will know!_ It screamed. _No one will know!/ There's no possible way—_

_Unless Shima goes and brags about it! _the other half snapped.

_/She won't tell! Not if you ask politely!/_

_Yeah, and maybe she won't tell who the father of her child is if you ask politely, too!_

_/She's not gonna get pregnant/_

_Do you want to risk it?_

_/…/_

_Thought so!_

I shook my head and attempted to chase the thoughts away, but they kept resurfacing again and again. I looked down at Shima. She had already removed her blouse, and had just finished removing my own shirt. I struggled away again and managed to push her back. She looked hurt, but it faded quickly as she leaned in and began kissing me again. I gave in at first, but then pulled away from her and pushed her back. I still felt dizzy, but a little stronger.

I slipped my shirt back on and scrambled off the bed, then stumbled to the door. My hand was on the doorknob when Shima wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned against my back. My vision, which was still streaked with black, wavered as thought I would faint, but I didn't, thank Kami. I tried to push her away, but she wasn't a quitter.

She spun me around and hugged me, resting her head on my chest before dragging the both of us onto the floor. I hit my head hard on the door and that was enough to knock me out. I felt her crawl into my lap before I blacked out.

I woke up with Shima asleep in my lap, her head on my chest. We were bother half-naked and my head still hurt like hell, but my thoughts had cleared up enough for me to remember snatches of what happened last night, but not the entire thing. One thing I did know was this: Inuyasha is gonna **SLAUGHTER **me! He'll smell her scent on me and kill me! He won't trust me no matter what I say!

I inched out from beneath Shima and stood up stiffly, jerking the door open and rushing out before Shima could hear. I raced down the stairs and sped outside towards my car. The entire car ride home I was screaming at myself for being so stupid! All the while, I tried to force myself to remember what happened last night. Dammit! I had to remember!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: sorry if the last chapter was rushed - it was

Miroku: why am I such a jerky personish...kind of?

Me: stop whining. It's just you're personality

Miroku: gee, that's nice

Me: I know! Now, one minute

Me: -points machine gun at Kagome- you know what to say...

Kagome: updates will be slow because of...umm...uhh...

BAM!

Me: no forgetting. Now, as she was saying, updates will be slow cuz...uh...Naraku is holding my laptop hostage! Yeah, let's go with that...

Naraku: I want no part in this!

Me: too bad! eh...well, oh! Rayne stole my laptop-

Rayne: did not! Liar!

ME: i'm gonna have to run now...

Chapter 6: Hear Me

**Sango's POV**

Sunday.

He was out drinking again. Damn. I'm in for a rough night again. The wounds from my last beating haven't healed yet, and if this beating's as rough as I think it'll be, then the wounds will surely reopen and I won't be able to do anything about it. I sat on my mattress in my room, waiting, barely breathing, for the telltale crunch of gravel outside and the drunken thumps around the house. For at least an hour the house was silent.

I didn't hear the crunch of gravel in the driveway, which is why I nearly jumped through the roof when I heard the _bang!_ against the door. I tensed up and my muscles locked into place, rendering me motionless. After a series of crashes downstairs I heard his slurred words of: "Sango…! Get your ass down here! Now!"

Trembling, I slowly edged off the mattress and inched across the room. The door opened soundlessly and I slipped out into the narrow staircase that led from my room down to the second story. I took the next staircase that took me to the first level and paused in the doorway to the living room and held my breath. He sat on the couch with his back to me. After about several long moments, he stood and turned to face me. In his hands he held a baseball bat—his latest weapon. As I got a closer look, the horrible pit in my stomach grew deeper—it was a **STEEL **baseball bat!

My throat dried up and the air was crushed from my lungs as fear welled up from invisible, emotional wounds. I tried to scream, I really did, but I couldn't. I couldn't force a word—a sound—from my throat, not even a whimper.

_**/Hear me, hear me/**_

_**/You gotta be out there**_

_**You gotta be somewhere**_

_**Wherever you are, I'm waiting**_

_**Cause there are these nights when**_

_**I sing myself to sleep**_

_**And I'm hoping my dreams**_

_**Bring you close to me**_

_**Are you listening?/**_

The first strike of the bat was icy cold from the steel, and at first I felt no pain. But the second swing brought scalding hot pain coursing through my veins. Already I felt unbearable pain in my wounds from the previous beating. The third swing brought a spray or crimson blood to shoot across the room. Still I couldn't scream, whether from the pain or the fear, I didn't know.

_**/Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down, find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see me, I'm screaming for you please**_

_**Hear me, hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me/**_

I wanted to scream in pain, but the air—or what was left of it—kept getting crushed from my lungs with every brutal strike. The crazed look in his eyes had gotten fiercer, and I knew I could get serious wounds if he didn't stop. Hell, he probably had murder on his mind. I swallowed, but found my throat itchy and bone-dry. No matter what I did, I couldn't suck in enough air fast enough to fill my lungs so I could scream.

I wish Inuyasha was here!

_**/I used to be scared of**_

_**Letting someone in**_

_**But it gets so lonely**_

_**Being on my own**_

_**With no one to talk to**_

_**And no one to hold me**_

_**I'm not always strong, oh I need you here**_

_**Are you listening?/**_

I struggled to catch my breath.

I knew I wasn't really alone—not physically, but mentally. I was alone with my thoughts, and I had no one to talk to except for the eight hours of school, and even then I didn't get the chance to talk to Inuyasha about it. More metal struck my body, but I didn't feel it. I had blocked out the pain.

I knew I was getting weaker, and I could still feel pinpricks from the otherwise intense pain, but I blocked myself off form it. I had gotten good at that over the years. I simply shit down my mind and I went limp, like I was asleep—or dead. But I still hadn't blocked the pain out completely, because I still felt a thought drifting in my mind…

_**/Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down, find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud**_

_**I need you here, I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me/**_

I wish Miroku was here…

_**/I'm restless and wild**_

_**I fall but I try**_

_**I need someone to understand**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm lost in my thoughts**_

_**And baby I've fought**_

_**For all that I've got**_

_**Can you hear me?/**_

No one understands me. No one. Not even Inuyasha. He tries, but he can't fully understand. But at least he doesn't say "I know how you feel" because that would be a flat-out lie. No one would know how **I **feel, no matter what they say.

I heard the bat slice through air, aimed at my head, and I managed to raise my arms weakly to try to protect myself. _CRACK!_ I don't know if the bone in my arms snapped—I don't think so, but I'm not sure.

I wish someone would hear me…

I wish **Miroku** would hear me…I wish he would listen…

_**/Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down, find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me/**_

No one ever answers my silent pleas. Not that ever expected them to. It was too much to ask for.

The bat hit my leg one last time before clattering to the floor. I felt his hand grab at my hair and his fingers intertwine with my bloodied brown locks. His grip tightened to painful, blinding white-hot glare as he lifted me up to eye-level. Fixing me with those intense ice-blue eyes, he rasped out with a cold snarl, "You know daddy loves you, right?" He shook me until my mind reeled and I saw stars. "Right? You know I love you, right?"

I managed a weak smile as I replied meekly, "Yes."

"Good," he coughed, and let me drop to the floor in a crumpled mass. He stumbled away and swaggered into his bedroom, slamming the door and locking it with a sharp _click_!

I picked myself up and limped to my bedroom, every step sending a fresh burst of pain through my body.

_**/Hear me, hear me, hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me, heart me, hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?/**_

I threw open my windows and leaned against the edge, my eyelids heavy. My eyes searched out the moon until I saw the thin, narrow, claw-scratch-thin moon half-hidden behind a few gray wisps of cloud. I locked my eyes onto the moon and let out my silent plea:

_Please…someone hear me…someone help me…please…just hear me…_

_**/Hear me, hear me, hear me…/**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 2: Behind these hazel eyes

Chapter 7: Haunting Betrayal

My world collapsed utterly.

I couldn't think straight. I just…blacked out. My mind shut down and I began to tremble. I felt even worse now than when he beat my last night. Miroku took a step towards me and extended his arm as if to help steady me, but I flinched the way I did when I had my first run-in with him and stumbled back, crashing into lockers. I mean, who wouldn't? How else would I react when my boyfriend tells me he could've possibly slept with someone over the weekend! I didn't hear anything else, I just blocked it out.

He reached for me again, and I let out a fierce caterwaul, and his hands shot up to cover his ears. Wherever he was, I hoped my scream had been loud enough to alert Inuyasha. I hoped he was on his way here right now.

"Sango, please, try and understand…"

"Understand **what**, exactly? What do you want me to understand?" My temper flared and my eyes grew cold and distant again, but when he reached for me a third time, I flinched and whimpered.

"Leave—her—**alone**."

I glanced up and saw Inuyasha looming up behind Miroku, holding up one clawed hand in a menacing gesture. He certainly did look menacing, that's for sure. His fangs were showing, and his face was twisted with a look of rage. His eyes had the faintest tint of red in them, and pale, demonic markings slowly became visible on his cheeks. His ears were flattened into his bristling hair and he stood rigidly with a look of utmost hate on his face.

"I'm just trying to—"

"I said—'Leave her _**alone**_**." **Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Miroku by the front of his shirt, hoisting him up into the air with his demonic strength and growled, "If you don't leave my sister alone, I will personally slaughter you into little tidbits and serve you for lunch."

I felt weak at the knees with relief and pain. Relief because Inuyasha **had **heard me, and pain because I had still been betrayed.

My emotions battled each other fiercely and I struggled to keep up. **(A/N: the " and are for the things against Miroku; the "/'s are for Miroku)**

_You should've listened! You should've listened!_

_/But he seemed so nice!/_

_So do stray dogs before they rip your arms off!_

_/That's different!/_

_How?_

_/…/_

_Hah! I thought so! Nyuck-nyuck!_

_/…Shut up…!/_

_You! And you know that Miroku really is a double-crossing backstabber! Admit it!_

_/He could be telling the truth… Shima could've really drugged him…/_

_Yeah, and I'm Mickey Mouse_

_**/Louder, louder, the voices in my head**_

_**Whispers taunting, all the things you said**_

_**Faster the days go by and I'm still**_

_**Stuck in this moment of wanting you here/**_

Miroku looked helplessly at me, and then said, "Fine; I'll leave. Just let me say something first."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but threw him against the lockers and let him speak.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

I pushed myself back against the lockers and shit my eyes, trying to block out his sad, pleading eyes. I tried to, but failed. I still pictured his bright violet eyes, and I could still picture him when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders at the lake and hugged me close—

No!

I told myself to forget. To forget him, our date, the time we spent together—all of it!

_**/Time in the blink of an eye**_

_**You held my hand, you held me tight**_

_**Now you're gone and I'm still crying**_

_**Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside/**_

Miroku backed up upon seeing my distress and said, "I know you must be hurting, so I'll leave—for now. But can you forgive me?"

"…I don't…know…"

Miroku sighed, and his shoulders sagged, but he nodded in understanding. "I know I messed up, and I'm sorry." Hs smiled feebly and said, "Maybe we can try again later…?"

I shuddered, and Inuyasha growled.

"Guess not." Disappointemt laced every word, but his weak smile didn't fade. "I guess we'll just have to see, eh?" Then, with another sigh, he turned and shuffled down the hall.

_**/Where are you? I need you**_

_**Don't leave me here on my own**_

_**Speak to me, be near me**_

_**I can't survive unless I know you're with me/**_

I only noticed Kagome when she gently rested a hand on my shoulder and helped me up. I didn't flinch, but I whimpered as she unknowingly brushed one of my still-tender wounds from last night. She drew back, but I didn't say anything, and she inched closer to help me back up.

Tears streamed down my face, and Inuyasha pulled me into a protective, brotherly hug while Kagome murmured words of comfort to me.

I was deaf to it all.

By now we were late to class, and the teacher didn't hesitate to remind us once we stepped into class. Inuyasha and Kagome had the same class with me this period and Inuyasha let me lean on his shoulder as the two of them guided me to the row of desks hidden in the back of the room. There, with much prodding and nudging, I told them everything Miroku had told me before they had shown up. Inuyasha nearly exploded.

"I should've crushed his skull," he growled. "I should've killed him then and there."

"I wish I had known that sooner," Kagome hissed. "I would've thrown a rock at his head; a big one—forget the whole big-brother-thing!"

I didn't listen to them. I blocked them out, too.

The day passed in a blur, a streak of black in my eyes, with dapples of gray specking my sight and shadows edging my vision.

_**/Shadows linger only to my eye**_

_**I see you, I feel you, don't leave my side**_

_**It's not fair, just when I found my world**_

_**They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart/**_

By lunch, Ayame, Koga, and Kagura knew what had happened. Every last detail I knew.

Koga kept repeating everything from "You should've listened to us" and "We warned you" and "Told ya!" until Inuyasha threatened to "knock his lights out."

Kagura was ready to rip Miroku apart with her Wind Fan, seeing as she could control wind, while Ayame blamed Shima, she even blamed Hiten and his girlfriend.

I wanted them to shut up. Someone make them shut up!

_**/I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile**_

_**Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside**_

_**Now all that's left are the pieces to find**_

_**The mystery you kept, the soul behind a guise/**_

It was honest torture for me.

I saw him **everywhere**! Literally! He was in most of my classes, and he sat as close to me without actually sitting next to me or in the same row as me, and he "accidentally" bumped into me in the hall.

And I kept seeing that feeble smile just before her left…again and again and again!

_**/Where are you? I need you**_

_**Don't leave me here on my own**_

_**Speak to me, be near me**_

_**I can't survive unless I know you're with me/**_

I left class as fast as I could when the bell rang. I didn't want to run into Miroku. Not yet. Not until I could figure out what to say and what to do. I hurriedly got my backpack and my books before racing outside towards Inuyasha's car. He wasn't there yet, so I let my backpack drop to the ground and leaned against the side of the door. I buried my face in my hands and sighed heavily.

I wanted to hurt myself. I wanted to hurt myself for believing him. I should've listened, but then, I almost never listen to someone when they warn me about someone. That's one of my flaws, I suppose. I kept asking myself over and over: _Why? Why did he do it? Why didn't he try harder? Why…?_

_**/Why did you go?**_

_**All these questions run through my mind**_

_**I wish I couldn't feel at all**_

_**Let me be numb, I'm starting to fall/**_

The pain was intense.

The pain of betrayal, that is.

It hurt worse than the beatings I received on a regular basis. Heh. Funny. I didn't think anything else could be more painful that my father's beatings. I guess I wrong. I've been wrong a lot lately. They say bad luck comes in threes. I honestly don't believe that. It doesn't come in threes for me. It comes in years—sixteen, to be exact. I hope sixteen is the lucky number. Maybe I'll get good luck when I turn seventeen—if I live that long.

He's gotten worse. A lot worse. The things he hits me with are larger and heavier. I can temporarily tune out the physical pain—but I haven't practiced tuning out emotional pain. I don't think any amount of practice will help me tune out pain.

I wish I couldn't feel any kind of pain.

_**/Where are you? I need you**_

_**Don't leave me here on my own**_

_**Speak to me, be near me**_

_**I can't survive unless I know you're with me/**_

_**/(Where are you?)**_

_**Where are you? I need you**_

_**Don't leave me here on my own/**_

Inuyasha gave me a reassuring hug when we reached my house. I forced a feeble smile and waved before heading in. He wasn't home. I'll bet anything he was out getting drunk. If that's the case, he probably won't be here until nightfall—maybe not until morning.

I went straight up to my room, as usual. I tried blocking out everything that happened today. I tried to force the thoughts away. I almost succeeded, if it wasn't for Miroku's pleading smile flashing through my mind.

_**/Where are you?**_

_**(I can't survive unless I know you're with me)**_

_**You were smiling**_

_**You were smiling**_

_**You were smiling…/**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8: Down in Flames

The walls of the attic trembled as the back door slammed shut.

_Odd,_ I thought. _He usually leaves through the front door._

I inched up in front of the old cracked window on the far side of the room and peered out. Through the thick layers of grime I saw his blurred shape as he unsteadily threw the gate open and let it close behind him. The gate—a six-foot black iron one with a heavy latch—wavered, fighting against the wind, before finally snapping shut with a loud click of the latch as the lock slid into place.

I fumbled with the rusted clasp keeping the window shut and forced it open. The window swung wide open, and the pane struck the side of the house, creating a loud cracking sound. I winced at the noise and drew back for a few moments, before edging back out again. Through the dark bars of the iron fence I saw him stumble to his car, and feel around in his pockets for the keys. After a minute he started jabbing at the car door until the key found the keyhole and he unlocked the car. He heaved what appeared to be a suitcase or something similar into the passenger seat.

I hadn't noticed it.

Moments later the engine began to hiss, and then the car roared to life and lurched backwards unsteadily. The wheels spun wildly, spewing gravel from either side. A spray of dust and granite spun up from beneath the front tires and pelted the windshield. He gave no notice. Instead he continued out of the driveway and down the street in the same lurching movements.

A thick, heavy scent wafted up towards my room with the steady pull of the wind and I wrinkled my nose against it. The deep smell of gasoline filled my nostrils and I pulled back, reaching out to close the window as I did. I didn't notice I had held my breath until I began to cough, and then I started gasping for cleaner air—which by the way was dry and musty, filled with dust.

_The car must have sprung a leak…_

I sighed and fell against the old, rotten wooden boards that made up the attic. The boards began to creak, and up in the rafters—some ten feet up, just before the ceiling began to slope and soon tapered off into the walls, tightly enclosing me in a slanted-walled space—a cloud of dark sawdust, carrying the scent of damp, rotten wood and decay, came raining down, pelting me with soft, small wood chips.

--

I woke up, startled by a rustling from outside, covered in an uneven layer of fine blackish-brown sawdust. Chips of wood had entangled themselves in her hair, and a ring of blackish powder reeking of rotten, soaked wood surrounded me. I cupped my hand over my nose to block out the stench. But a heavy scent leaked through my fingers and the smell of gasoline filled my nostrils again. I choked against the smell and felt my eyes water.

_What's going on?_

I heard a small rustling outside my window and cautiously approached it. A tree branch scratched the glass and a shiver slid through my spine.

I slowly undid the clasp on my window and pushed it open, carefully restraining myself from making any accidental noises.

Outside the sky was pitch black, and a veil of thick gray clouds blocked the moon form view. I strained my eyes against the darkness, and a slight movement in the far corner of the yard caught my eye. The wind began to rise, sending a gust lurching through the leaves and a tree branch snapped near the fence. The branch crashed onto the yard, making a wet slapping sound against the patio.

I shivered as the wind eased, but then it started back up again. A fierce gale swept the ominous clouds from the sky and a crescent moon peered through. A thin sliver of light leaked through the shadows and lit up a small portion of the yard. A shadow flitted deeper into the shadows, and I felt dread rise within me.

I moved toward the door, when a new, familiar scent tickled my nose. I whirled, and let out a choked cry as a curl of thick. Acrid black smoke began to dribble into my room. I shot toward the window and plunged my head through the smoke and looked into the yard.

Crimson flames danced wildly around the base of the massive oak nearest to my room. The small embers quickly rose up the tree trunk, fueled by the gusting winds and licking the bark, and accelerated down the branches. Crackling flames rolled down the branch that had scraped my window and leapt at it.

I staggered backward and shot to the door. I wrenched it open and a wall of smoke and fire greeted me enthusiastically. Through the glimmering flames I saw a dark shape dart towards the front door and tear off into the night.

I slammed the attic door shut and instantly pulled away. The wood was hot, and sparks had already begun to burn through the weakened wood, leaving black scorch marks where they had touched. I lurched towards my makeshift bed and rummaged around until I found my cell. I quickly jabbed in Inuyasha's number and prayed he's answer.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…rin—_

"Hello…?"

"Inuyasha?! Is that you?"

"S…Sango…?"

"Were you asleep?"

"I was."

"I-I'm sorry, but I need help."

"What's…wrong…?"

"I—I don't know! There's a fire and I'm t-trapped…" I faltered as a cloud of smoke filled my nostrils and surged down my throat. I coughed, and then heard a light snoring on the other end. "Inuyasha…?! Inuyasha, are you there?!"

There was an earsplitting crack as the window exploded into tiny fragments and a nerve-wracking explosion as the door crack in half, collapsed in on itself, and was then blasted into chips of wood by the raging fire. Shards of glass and chips of wood rained down on the attic floor as walls of fire closed in on me from both sides. The cell phone dropped from my hand and hit the ground with a muffled thump before disappearing into the smoke.

--

A loud knock on the front door woke Inuyasha up. He leaned out the window above his bed and bellowed "It's open!" before crashing back onto his mattress. His ear twitched the person who'd just entered rushed up the stairs and his nose twitched when his bedroom door opened. Kagome stood in the doorway, and blinked down in confusion at him.

"What?" he grunted.

"Don't we have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Why were you asleep?"

"You took so long to get ready I thought you forgot, so I took a nap."

Kagome blinked at him again and then turned away from him. She took a single glance at the room and spotted his cell on the floor near his bed. "Why is this here?" she asked.

"I got a call a little while ago, but I must've dozed off."

"Who was it?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome picked up the cell and said, "You haven't exited off the screen, and the phone says the call hasn't ended." Kagome put the phone to her ear. "Hello? Hello? Is someone there? Hello?"

"Give it here," Inuyasha ordered, straightening out his rumpled T-shirt and creased jeans. He took the phone form Kagome and twisted his ear to it. A series of sharp crackles and what sounded like roaring winds filled his ear. "What the…?"

"Can you remember who called you? You have to. It might tell us what's wrong."

Inuyasha's cloudy expression lifted instantly. "Oh, damn! It was Sango!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and I bet the noise we hear is a fire. Damn big one, too. And I wouldn't be surprised if her father torched the house, or had someone torch it for him." The crackling abruptly stopped, and a shrill beep followed a long silence.

"Damn it! Why'd I have to fall asleep!?"

--

Another cloud of smoke billowed in with a rush of flame-feeding air through the shattered window. The smoke crept up my nostrils—despite me best effort to block it—and slipped down my throat. My throat itself had dried up along with my mouth, and an uncomfortable scratchy sensation took over.

I collapsed onto the floor in the corner farthest from the flames. I felt lightheaded, and colors began swirling in front of my eyes. My head spun.

I heard a distant babble of voices on the other side of the room, from where I dropped my cell, but there was a sudden hiss, and flashing blue sparks exploded from the origin of the noise. Scraps of the cell remains hit my face, but I paid little to no attention.

The connection had been lost.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: I'm With You

Chapter 9: Nobody's Home

**Inuyasha's POV**

I felt myself flinch when I saw the wreckage.

Charred, smoking ashes, scraps of burnt wood, and blackened bricks littered the area where the front and back yards and house had once stood. Smoke billowed up into the sky. The origins were a few still-flickering embers, which were quickly put out as I scooped up a handful of snow **(A/N: yes, it's winter)** and patted it down heavily over the glowing amber sparks. A shrill hiss filled the air, and a reeking combination of smoke and steam bled through the melting snow.

I sucked in a breath and turned to the house, examining it fully, and my ears flattened into my hair. I flinched again as though I'd been struck.

The roof to the house, and ceiling to Sango's room—nothing but rotted black wood stinking of smoke—had collapsed in on itself, and the walls quickly followed, crumbling into black ashes and clumps of granite before what remained sturdy enough tipped over onto the roof. The chimney, overgrown with now withered, black vines and moss, had fallen apart during some part of the fire.

I was only now aware of the wailing sirens and several police cars and fire trucks. Firemen and policemen were gathered around what once as the front yard and had roped off the remains. Policemen held back terrified and worried neighbors while the fireman dug and poked about the wreckage.

I scanned the remains, trying to picture how the house had stood before collapsing, before I shot through the crowd. I snapped the warning tape blocking the neighbors and forced my way past the police. Firemen shouted at me, but I ignored them and bounded away. I leapt over the wreckage and landed on the patio. I couldn't tell at first what it was, until I jabbed around with my toe and scraped my skin across soot-covered brick.

From the patio I looked up, and pictured Sango's window above my head just a few feet to the right. From the window, which just about marked the halfway point of her room, I turned further right and shot to the gate. The gate and fence seemed about the only thing remaining intact. It was covered in ashes and a few sizzling embers, and it wavered and cracked beneath my touch, but was otherwise fine. I followed the gate until it ended and joined the corner of the house.

This was the corner she normally hid in when her father was extremely drunk and violent.

Nothing but ashes, soot, and withered, black wood.

_/Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way? She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again/_

I silently cursed myself. _I should've said something… I should've said something when she first told me…_

_/What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs?/_

--

_/She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside with no place to go_

_No place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside/_

I moan escaped my lips.

_Where…where am I…?_

The acrid scent of smoke filled my nostrils, and burned my throat. I tried to sup my hand over my nose, but I found I couldn't feel it. I tried to turn my head, but I couldn't do that either. I turned my eyes down, and saw my arm pinned beneath a massive, charred piece of wood. I tried to pull my arm out from under it, but my muscles exploded with pain as I strained my arm, which stubbornly refused to move.

I heard distant voices, and slurred words I couldn't understand. I did catch one word, which, for some reason, was repeated over and over: _house_.

_Yeah…house…home…_

_Where __**is**__ the house…?_

The burning in my throat enflamed my mouth and I let out a rasping cough.

_/Open your eyes_

_And look outside to find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find what you've left behind_

--

My ear twitched.

I heard it. Faint, but still there. A cough. I tried to pinpoint the sound, and traced it to a pile of burnt ruble. I raced the debris and began searching.

--

My head began to throb.

My lungs filled with stale, smoky air, and choked and sputtered weakly. My heart beat weakly. I could feel it. Dark colors—the gray ash and grayish-white snow smeared with black—swam in front of my eyes in a messy grayish blur.

_/Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs?/_

I heard some wood rustle, and chunks of bricks clattered away from the debris. Ashes shifted and slid down my back. For a moment, the pressure on my arm increased, sending pain so sharp coursing through me I went numb. Then the pressure ceased, and a shower of soot sprayed my face. I wheezed painfully as the soot forced its way down my throat. A throbbing pain exploded in my head, and then slowly ebbed away, taking my consciousness with it.

_/She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside with no place to go_

_No place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside/_

--

"_Sister…where are we?"_

"…"

"_You don't know…"_

"_Ask mother."_

"_Mom…where are we going?"_

"_Home."_

"_This doesn't look like the way home…" The boy paused, glancing out the window. "I don't recognize anything."_

"_How would you know?" an older man's gruff voice challenged. "You can't see anything through all this rain."_

"_That's what worries me."_

"_Don't be smart, Kohaku," his mother said. "This is a shortcut."_

_Kohaku turned away from the window. "Sister… I'm scared."_

"_Why? There's nothing to be afraid of."_

"_You're not scared…?"_

_I remember pausing. "Nah. There's nothing to be afraid of."_

/Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind

And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith

She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah/

_Kohaku wasn't reassured._

"_Put your seatbelt on."_

"_Sister…?"_

"_Just put it on."_

_Kohaku began to fumble with the seatbelt. A clap of thunder overhead made the strap slip from his fingers. He reached for it again. I could feel the dread in me slowly rising. "Hurry, Kohaku." Kohaku grabbed at the seatbelt and started jabbing it at the buckle. As it began to fall into place, there was a screech of tires._

_The car swerved wildly over the water-slicked road. He turned the wheel frantically, trying to regain control of the car. The tires twisted desperately on the road. There was a thump, and clumps of grass and dirt sprayed up from beneath the wheels._

_The car began to fall down a steep hill._

_The front tipped forward and the back of the car rose off the ground. The car pitched forward, and the roof was smashed in with a fierce crunch. I saw Kohaku slam back against his seat. His head hit the windshield. A crack seeped with rain and some of his blood appeared on the glass. He went limp._

_The car rocked violently, and picked up speed. As it flipped over again mother's head found the dashboard. His forehead hit the wheel repeatedly, and blood streamed onto hi seat._

_Something hot and sticky ran down the side of my head. I put a finger to it. Blood. The window beside me was cracked, broken in a few places. The jagged end of a shard of glass at the origin of the crack was red with blood. But sheets of heavy rain washed it away quickly. Water soaked my skin._

_The car lurched to a sudden stop. The front of the car was smashed in with a deafening crunch. The blurry shape of a tree swam in front of my eyes. The shock of the crash slowly filled my body, and the pain ebbed away. I saw Kohaku crushed beneath the badly dented roof of the car, and mother collapsed on the dashboard, bleeding heavily form a wound to her forehead. He was hanging halfway out of his shattered window._

/She wants to go home but nobody's home

That's where she lies

Broken inside with no place to go

No place to go to dry her eyes

Broken inside/

_I felt myself go limp. I fell against the battered door of the car. It clicked open. The door swung open, and I collapsed onto the ground. The ground sloped gently down from here. We would've kept going…the tree stopped us. I shifted positions as the fierce gales forced me away from the car._

_I turned onto my left shoulder. A dagger of pain seared my flesh. I saw a streak of lightning flash. The tree that had crashed us exploded into color. Crimson lights swarmed around the high branches. Sirens wailed, distant to my ears. The world flashed. Then nothing._

/She's lost insides, lost inside

She's lost inside, lost inside…/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I'm With You

Chapter 10: I'm With You

White.

Everything…white…blinding white…

Can't move…. Where—where am I? Can't feel…urhg…. It hurts. My skin…burning. My throat…it—its enflamed…burning…

Burning…fire! There's a fire…the roof collapsed…the walls caved in…

I shrieked. Pain exploded all over my body. My eyelids flickered open, but they were forced shut by the pain. A door slammed open.

"Are you okay? I heard someone screaming, and I thought…."

I tuned out the nurse's voice and tried to figure out where I was. I shifted underneath the thin white covers. A tightly tucked corner fell loose. The nurse hurried over and quickly began tucking it back in, but I already saw my arm. The arm crushed beneath all the wood had been placed in a cast, while the other had been gently but firmly wrapped in gauze. But…my hand hadn't been wrapped. It was black…a nasty gray-black color. The skin was thin a wrinkled. I choked.

The nurse sighed, and her shoulders visibly sagged. "Burn marks," she explained. "I didn't want you to see yet…but…"

"Where…where am I?" My voice came out in a heavy rasp, and pain pulsed through my veins. "What happened?"

"Eh, uh, your house caught fire, dear. Apparently it collapsed on top of you," explained the nurse. "Your friend Inuyasha found you in the wreckage. Was anybody else in the house? The damage was incredible. It seemed like everything burned!"

"No…there wasn't anyone else in the house," I replied.

"What about your father?" she pressed. "Where is he?"

"I—I don't know."

She pursed her lips, but said nothing more about the subject. She got up, and left.

--

Several weeks later, the doctor was pacing at the foot of my bed. He hadn't allowed any visitors; the only thing he did allow was get well cards and flowers. Now I watched him as he paced from one corner of the room to another and back again. Finally he turned and faced me. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"…What…?"

"We couldn't track down your father"—I flinched—"and we couldn't find any relatives. Do you have a place to stay?"

I quickly ran through all the possibilities. If I said no, chances were I'd be stuck in a foster home. If I said yes they'd either call any numbers I might give them and turn up negative, or I might never get checked out of the hospital.

"Um…yeah," I lied.

"Oh? Give me the number and I'll call to have you picked up."

"No, that won't be necessary. They live extremely close. I could walk there form here."

The doctor's forehead creased in worry. "But you're unwell. Are you sure you could manage?"

"I'll be fine—"

"Doctor?" The nurse who'd answered my cry weeks earlier came in. "Doctor, some friends of Miss Taijiya just dropped this off."

"What is it?" he asked.

"An outfit for her to change into and jacket—it's cold outside."

She handed me the bundle of clothes.

"I guess that's it then," the doctor said. "You're free to leave once you're ready."

They left the room, and when they did, I stripped off the paper wrapping the clothes. Bundled up inside was a long sleeve black shirt with jeans, and a matching black jacket with a fake fur collar. A letter fell into my lap.

_Sango,_

_I'm sorry we couldn't get there faster. It's my fault you were stuck in the hospital for weeks. I'd like to say more, but I don't know what to say. …Kagura and Ayame are freakishly worried. Kagome picked out the clothes. Do you like them? I have to go._

_Take care,_

_Inuyasha_

_P.S. I owe you a new cell_

--

About an hour later I left the hospital.

The streets were frozen in solid ice, and the sidewalk was layered in snow. I shivered despite the thick jacket. I hastily followed the sidewalk and street signs down to the lake. The sky had already begun to bleed a darkish blue color, and it was slowly spreading across the sky as the sun sank lower and lower. The sky was blessedly clear despite that, but there was no moon out. I stared at the sky. A new moon. Inuyasha would be human tonight.

I followed the path to the lake, but swerved away at the last moment, and headed toward the bridge. It was thin, narrow red bridge that arched over the river that carried water into the lake. The bridge was only wide enough for a single car, but it wasn't like many people ever crossed the bridge. It was ancient. Nobody trusted it to hold. The snow on the bridge was fresh, I the only footsteps there were mine. I leaned against the railings and stared into the glassy black water.

_/I'm standin' on the bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound/_

I shivered again. The wind picked up, and my teeth began to chatter. The wind seemed to slice right through the jacket and shirt, biting painfully into my still-healing flesh.

_/Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come and take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I'm tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you come and take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Hmm hmm hmm/_

The sky was completely black now. I trembled. My breath came out in misty white puffs. Chills raced up my spine. An icy numbness spread through my body. A drop of rain hit my nose. Another hit my head, and then several more hit my shoulder. I winced at the cold, and trembled as the freshly-fallen raindrop froze into frost.

I had nowhere to go. I'd freeze.

_/I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone/_

_He's made such a big mess…_ _Burning down the house…why? Why? I never did anything. Was it because I survived? Was I maybe supposed to die?_ I don't have the answers to any of these questions. Only he does. And I wish I could stop asking them, but I know I can't until I know.

_/Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_I try to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Yea yea/_

A sharp wind snagged my hair and whipped it across my face. Both my hair and the gust stung my cheeks. What little energy I had left was being ripped away from me with each breath of cold air.

_/Oh, why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah_

_Yea eee yea, yea eee yeah, yeah/_

I heard the hum of an engine farther down to the right of the bridge, fast approaching. I tensed, but shuddered all the same. I prayed whoever it was would just ignore me and drive off. The guardrail rattled, growing steadily louder as the car approached. Headlights washed over me and I pulled myself closer to the guardrail. The car stopped. A second passed, and then a car door opened.

"You okay? Need a ride?"

_/It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_

_I'm with you, yea/_

I stiffened.

"Are you frozen? Could you at least answer?"

Hate filled my veins. "Leave me alone."

"You could die out here."

"So?" I snapped. "What would you care?"

"A lot."

"Right, of course," I replied sarcastically. "Just leave me alone Miroku or your house will burn down next."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both if you don't leave."

"I just want to help."

"Inuyasha will make sure you won't help anyone tomorrow if you don't leave—now."

"And to think I drove all this way just for you," he whined in mock complaint. "I drove all the way to the hospital to pick you up and what do they tell me? That you left a few hours earlier. How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough to not believe anything you just said. For all I know you could be heading over to a party or something and just happened my way."

"Big coincidence, huh?"

"Not funny."

"Not trying to be." Miroku sighed. "If you don't believe me, would you believe Kagura?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard from Kagome that your house was burned down and you were trapped inside. When I found out you survived I started badgering Kagura until she listened to me. After that it was easy. I made arrangements for you to stay with Kagura until you find a place to stay."

I turned around to face him and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. He sighed. "If you don't believe me, talk to Kagura." He took out his cell phone, snapped it open and quickly tapped out a numbed. Putting the cell to his ear, he drummed the steering wheel and then: "Hey Kagura. Yeah, I found her, but she won't listen." Miroku paused, flinched—meaning Kagura had said something rather sharp and nasty—and then said, "I know she has a reason—just let me talk okay? She's standing outside my car and refuses to listen, and if you don't convince her, she'll be frozen within minutes." Miroku leaned outside the door and handed me the phone.

"Hello…?" I asked wearily.

"Sango? Are you okay? You had everyone so damn worried!"

"I'm…I'm fine—just tired."

"Then get into his car and come over! We already have the guest room ready. Kanna even **helped** me! She's usually plotting **against** me! I knew dad never should have gotten her that creepy mirror! Anyway, she's worried about you too…she just won't show it. But you know how she is—"

"You talk a lot," I interrupted.

"Sorry."

"So, Miroku isn't lying?"

"No. For once he's telling the truth. He arranged everything, though it took some time. The first time he called Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame were over and he started yelling at him loud enough to be heard to America. Plus, he used so many cusses it's no wonder why we couldn't understand. Half of the phrases weren't even Japanese. Then he hung up on him. Miroku called back immediately and kept calling for days until Inuyasha finally listened."

"…All right then," I finally agreed. "I'll see you soon."

"Great. I'll make sure to have some hot tea ready."

I hung up and gave the cell back to Miroku. I gave him one last dark look, and then moved around the car to the passenger side. Miroku leaned across the seat and pushed the door open for me. I mumbled a soft "thanks" as I got in and closed the door. The heater was on high in the car, and Miroku pulled out a thick blanket from the backseat and handed it to me.

Several moments later the car eased off the bridge and onto the street.

_/Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_

_I'm with you, yea/_

I began to feel drowsy, and soon I felt myself lean slightly to one side. I stifled a yawn, and heard myself murmur, "Thanks, Miroku" before drifting into my first peaceful sleep for a while.

**Miroku's POV**

I eased the car up Kagura's drive and turned off the ignition. "Hey Sango, we're—" I stopped as I glanced at her, and smiled. She was sound asleep, with her head resting lightly against the passenger window. I gently took her shoulder and shook her a little. "Hey," I murmured softly. "We're here."

She mumbled something, and opened her eyes. She blinked, yawned, and sat up straight. "What…? Oh, it's Kagura's house."

"Yeah, she's really worried, so we'd better not keep her waiting."

"No, I guess not," Sango agreed. She pushed the blanket away, opened the passenger door, and stepped outside. I followed and met her at the edge of the driveway. Thick snowflakes were tangled in her hair and melting into icy water. I rushed her up the front path on onto the porch. Kagura opened the front door before we were up the first step. "Were you just sitting on the stairs waiting for us?" Sango asked, a smile already forming on her face.

"Maybe," Kagura replied. "Now hurry up and get in here—both of you. You'll freeze out there."

**Sango's POV**

Kagura came out onto the porch, and shoved us roughly inside. Behind us, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place. Kagura grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room, where she pushed me gently—as gently as she could—onto the couch and said, "Wait here. I'll go get your tea." She and Miroku disappeared into the kitchen.

I sighed, and relaxed against the back of the couch, and closed my eyes. Several minutes later I felt like someone was in the room with me, and opened my eyes, expecting Kagura or Miroku, or both. Instead, Kanna, Kagura's younger sister, was standing in front of me, staring with her big black eyes.

I blinked.

"Hi," she said, her voice so soft I barley heard. "Are you all right?"

"Um…yeah." It was a little odd—and kind of awkward. Kanna had never really spoken to me. Hi was the most, and even that was rare. Mostly she only stared until I blinked, then disappeared somewhere with that mirror of hers. But she was nice, I knew that much. …I still didn't trust the mirror.

A minute later, Kagura came into the room, and I glanced at her as she gave me a steaming mug of tea. "Thanks," I said, blowing away some of the steam. I turned back to Kanna, but she was gone. That still creeped me out. I should be used to it by now. But I'm not. …Don't judge me.

Miroku came out of the kitchen several minutes after that. Kagura glanced slightly at him, smiled, and then sat down beside me, blocking him from view.

When I finally did see him, he was holding a large cardboard box with circular air holes punched into the sides. A tag sealing it read: "HANDLE WITH CARE. **DO NOT ANGER**."

That didn't make me feel better.

He put the box on my lap and said, "Open it."

Nervously, I tore off the label and the box rattled. I jumped, and the flaps twitched. A split second later, a small, creamy head topped with sharp black ears popped out, mewing cutely. A small, creamy-furred she-cat jumped out of the box, kicking it away and landing neatly in my lap. She looked up me, seemed to smile, and mewed again. She had a thick mane, and two long cream tails. Her paws and tails were striped with black, like her ears, and a small black diamond completed it. Her eyes were large and bright red, but they weren't malevolent. They rounded off her cute little look.

"She's adorable," I cooed. "What's her name?"

"Kirara," Miroku replied. "She's a demon, and if your father ever comes back, she'll make sure he doesn't bother you. Inuyasha was able to find her, being the half-demon he is, and I paid for her. She's sweet, but when she senses danger, she's as savage as Inuyasha was a few weeks ago." Miroku flinched slightly at the memory.

"Aw, thanks Miroku." I stroked Kirara's forehead, and she purred.

"Well, if you two don't mind, Sango needs rest, so you need to get out, Miroku. And take that box with you. No one wants it now that Kirara's out of it."

"I'm so hated," Miroku whimpered, faking an upset tone. "Anyway, get better soon Sango. Okay? I'll talk to you someday."

I nodded shyly, and stood up with Kagura to escort him out. Kirara trotted along at our heels, bouncing around us, and yet always staying a step ahead. She stopped at the door, jumped onto the first stair leading to the second floor, and looked up at us, her head cocked, then flicked her small muzzle at the door.

Kagura undid the lock and held the door open. As Miroku was about to leave, I stammered, "Hey, Miroku. Sorry for not believing you earlier."

"It's okay. In all honesty, you didn't have a reason to believe me."

I nodded, and after a moment's pause, rushed up and hugged him. "Thanks for coming to get me."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it."

"Anyway, I'll see you later, then."

"Um, hurry up. It's getting cold, and bugs might get in," Kagura interrupted, her teeth chattering.

"What bugs? They're all frozen." All the same, I pulled away and Miroku left. The minute he was out the door, Kagura slammed it shut and slid the lock back in place.

"That was rude."

"So? I warned you, didn't I? I **told **you I was cold."

I smiled, and Kirara mewed loudly, making us laugh. I held out my arms and she jumped up lightly, purring. Kagura and I laughed harder as we raced upstairs.

_/Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you, oh_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you…/_

**Well, that's it. The end of "Saving Me." At long last. But I'm kinda sad it's over... :( But! I have new several new stories, all of which will have a least one chapter posted soon, and I'll update frequently, unless it comes to the co-written story with Ripuru. Then we decide when to update together. Otherwise, all will be updated soon. Anyway, to all the reveiwers of "Saving Me" thank you all! All the support and kind words have helped me through my first ever multi-chapter story, and I hope you'll keep supporting me.**

**And, to all the fans of "Saving Me" if you liked the drama here, you'll like my latest Inuyasha story revolving around Buyo and Kirara: "Choice of Loyalties." Takes place in the Feudal Era, has action, adventure, betrayal, and all that good stuff. However, this one will sureley be longer than "Saving Me", so updates might be slower, writer's block may occur, and such. So bear with me on that.**

**But, sincerely, thank you for reveiwing, and we all hope to see you again. Right?**

**Inuyasha- yeah, whatever**

**What was that? -holds up machine gun-**

**Inuyasha- -whimpers- I said, Yes! Thank you all! Heh heh...dont hurt me**

**Wouldn't dream of it -rolls eyes- -smiles at audience- thank you all! See you soon!**


End file.
